Body Swap!
by Jen-NCIS-Lover
Summary: When Ziva and Abby get angry at each other something happens! Ziva thought Abby's life was simple and care-free, while Abby thought Ziva's life wasn't as hard and problematic as she said it was! Is it really that way? Freaky Friday... Well, Freaky Tuesday


**A/N- This story is written for the NFA Body Swap Challenge… Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The characters are owned by CBS, I unfortunately, own nothing… wish I did though =)**

* * *

_**THIRD PERSON**_

**NCIS Bullpen**

**15:16**

Ziva wasn't in a good mood at all. She's been so busy this week with the resent surges in cases. Eleven cases in six days. She groaned, realizing she hadn't checked her emails in a week. Looking around, she made sure Gibbs was nowhere to be seen. She would defiantly get a head slap for checking them because she hadn't finished typing up her case reports yet, but she was curious. She opened her email box and looked at the subjects and senders; luckily there were only 7 emails. 3 were spam, leaving 5 legitimate emails. Of that 5, one was from McGee, one from Tony, and the last three were from… Mossad? That did not look good.

Opening Tony's and McGee's emails first, and reading them she realized that they were dated from yesterday, she was late and Gibbs was angry.

Ziva looked around to make sure no one was watching her and Gibbs was still gone then opened the first Mossad email. Luckily it was just a notice about a Mossad operation by her area so she wasn't to interfere if it got too close. Ziva let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding and opened the next email.

This time, she wasn't so lucky, it was an official email from her father's Mossad account and that was never good. Her father was requesting her back at Mossad for a refresher course in training. Ziva knew there was an ulterior motive to it though. Last time she needed a 'refresher' she went and almost as soon as she finished her father forced her on a mission.

The final email was again from her father, sent this morning, ordering her to call him, immediately since she hadn't replied to his first email. He had, surprisingly, also briefly added why he needed her to call him. He wanted to order her back to the "Metsada" for a year long mission to infiltrate Hamas and he needed his best agent on the case, _"Best agent? He doesn't even think of me as a daughter anymore."_

Gibbs walked into the bullpen with a huge box of evidence. He didn't see her email open luckily. He dumped the box on her desk and barked, "Bring this to Abby."

Ziva nodded, minimized her email, and picked up the box and headed towards the elevator.

**Abby's Lab (Labby)**

**15:49**

Ziva took the stairs and entered the lab. Oddly the music was softer than usual and the usually bubbly Goth didn't look happy at all. Her pigtails were frizzy and the elastics had slid down half way and her black lipstick had worn off. She looked very frustrated and un-Abby like.

Looking around Ziva could see that the table was full of evidence boxes and bags, it was so full that there we even a few boxes under the table. On Abby's desk there we're at least seven boxes of guns and from the evidence garage.

Abby's lab was already overloaded enough as it was. Ziva looked down at her hands: one huge box of at least 30 evidence bags, 3 guns, and a few bullet casings. In her other hand was a paper bag, full of DNA, hair strands, blood swabs, and personal affects of the victims.

"Abby…" Ziva said getting her attention.

Abby turned down the music. "More evidence?" She groaned. "Just what I needed." She said, sarcasm dripping off every word, "Its going to be a long week!"

"Ugh, I know." Ziva agreed.

"At least _you_ don't have as much work as I do." Abby stated.

"Actually I have a good amount of work. Gibbs had me running all over this week. Late nights, early mornings, weekends cut short all of that. I am actually working on eleven cases, doing interrogations, and typing up reports for everything." Ziva contradicted.

"Like getting some one to tell you 'I did it' is really that hard." Abby snorted.

"Like you have ever done it. If you would have, you would have given up because the criminal's can be _that_ hard." Ziva said hotly.

Abby glared, "You must think my job is so easy then." By now this talk had grown into a full blown argument.

"It probably is. Click a button, get a match, and get praised for it." Ziva half-yelled.

Abby snorted again, "Ha! You think my job is easy! Oh wow… You should really try it, you wouldn't even last a day!"

"I bet I would! You on the other hand, would not even last an hour in my life!"

"I could last _more_ then an hour! You're just like 'I'm Miss Mossad assassin! I can shoot a gun! I can take down an armed man! I can do anything! I'm a heartless robot! Boo hoo! My life is terrible! Boo hoo!' Well try living my life then!"

Ziva took a deep breath trying to keep her emotions in check. She was not heartless, but she could still kill if she got angry enough. "You're a favorite so everything for you is just carefree and easy!"

Abby's hand came up and slapped Ziva hard across the face. Ziva slapped her back. Abby retaliated with a punch. Ziva stopped, knowing very well that one good blow could knock Abby to the floor. Abby would tell Gibbs and Ziva would get punished.

Ziva turned on her heel and left. Abby yelled after her, "Ha! The Big Bad Assassin couldn't even take a punch!"

**NCIS Bullpen**

**19:00**

Everyone could now tell that Ziva was in a terrible mood. Everyone knew to stay as clear away from her as possible. Tony had come up behind her just after and put a hand on her shoulder and not even a second later was laying on the ground in agony. Gibbs walked in with a few paper bags of food. Dropping on each desk as he walked by, he headed to Abby's lab and gave her one too.

**Ziva**

**19:01**

Ziva opened the bag to find a container of Chinese noodles, chopsticks, a package of soy sauce, and a fortune cookie.

Pulling everything out, she dug in.

**Abby**

**19:07**

Abby thanked Gibbs for the Chinese food as he left and ripped open her bag hungrily. Inside there was a container of Chicken Balls, red sauce, and a fortune cookie. Gibbs had also bought a caf-pow for on the side

She opened the container and poured the red sauce all over the chicken and ate it hungrily.

**Ziva**

**19:25**

As she threw away the empty containers and packets she opened her fortune cookie….

**Abby**

**19:25**

Abby finished and tossed the trash away. She searched around and found what she was looking for, the fortune cookie. She ripped open the package…

**Both Ziva and Abby**

**19:26**

Both women cracked the cookie and silently read the fortune:

"_**Be prepared for a big change"**_

Thinking it was nothing they continued working.

All NCIS workers left around 20:00 leaving only Ziva, Tony, McGee, Gibbs and Abby.

Tony and McGee were asleep by 23:30 and Gibbs left for a coffee run and was yet to return. As the clock changed to 24:00 both Abby and Ziva fell asleep, instantly…

_**ZIVA'S POV**_

**The Next Day**

**06:00**

I opened my eyes and I was shocked. Why am I laying in Abby's lab using Bert as a pillow?I gently stand up but realized my feet felt weird. I look down only to see that I was wearing Abby's platforms. What's going on here? I look myself up and down only to see that I am wearing Abby's clothes! I run to the bathroom and stare into the mirror. "I have got to be dreaming!" I yell!

My hair is black and in messy pigtails, my lips are stained with the remains of black lipstick, my neck is now sporting a spider web tattoo, and my face isn't mine! I pinch myself so hard I leave a red mark, but I am still here, I'm still in Abby's body! I have got to be going crazy.

I quickly run up the stairs… well the best I could in these huge shoes and tight skirt. I gulp as I come in view of _my_ desk. What's going on here? There I am… sleeping? I walk over and shake my sleeping body and only get a low groan.

_**ABBY'S POV**_

Why is someone shaking me? I groan and open my eyes. I'm lying on my arms but I can't see anything. I groggily lift my head from my arms and brush the curtain of hair away from my face... Wait? Why am I wearing a green long-sleeve shirt? I could have sworn I was wearing a black Tee shirt and a black and red plaid miniskirt? I look up and almost scream! I cover my mouth to stifle it. I… Uh, the person who looked like me grabbed me harshly and pulled me towards the ladies room. She pushes me in front of the mirror and this time I do scream. "OH MY GOD! I LOOK LIKE ZIVA!"

I turn to the person who looks like me, "W-who are y-y-you?"

"Abby? Is that you?" She… uh… it asks me.

"Y-Y-yeah… who a-are you?" I reply still in shock.

"I am Ziva." She tells me.

I shake my head violently, "No, no, no! You can't be Ziva…" I looked her hard in the eyes, "Are you?"

She nods, "Yes. To prove it, I joined the team 3 years ago, I helped you rebuild that bomb in my first week, your favorite color is black, you have a farting hippo names Bert, and you rescued a dog and named him Jethro…

"Oh my… So I'm in your body? And you're in mine? WE CANNOT TELL ANYONE!" I yell.

Ziva in my body nodded, "I agree... They will send us to… as you all call it, the Looney can?"

I laugh; it's definitely Ziva, "Bin, not can!" I then became serious, "Now what?"

Ziva shook her head, "I do not know. I don't even know how this is possible!"

"Neither do I." I said sadly.

We're both silent for a few moments then she spoke up, "Until we can figure this out, we'll just have to, play the parts."

"So I act like you? And you act like me?" I ask and she nods.

"Ok, Lets go to the lab and start searching." I say and we walk out…

**Ziva's POV  
Labby**

**06:42**

"Ugh!" I groan as we sat down, "My feet are killing me! How do you wear these shoes all the time?"

Abby laughs, "I got used to it. Now these shoes," She pointed to my… uh… the shoes she is wearing, "Are uncomfortable."

I look at them. I was still in my undercover outfit, a nice green long sleeved top, a silver skirt with lace around the bottom, and 2 inch silver heels. They were simple, but stylish. Abby pulled mine off her feet, and I pulled hers off and we swapped. I slid them on and sighed with relief and she did the same.

We stood up again and looked at each other and laughed. The shoes didn't match with our outfits. Again, we headed to the bathroom and this time, swapped clothes. I sighed happily once in my own clothes. We headed back to the lab and continued to search.

**Third Person **

**Bullpen **

**08:30**

Gibbs woke up and looked at the clock. He had only been asleep for 3 hours now. He crumpled up three balls of paper and threw one towards Tim, Tony, and Ziva, without even looking.

"What…. Oh… I'm awake boss." McGee said groggily as he stirred and tried to fully awaken.

"Ah! What the…!" Tony yelled jumping up, "Oh…" he said quietly sitting down, realizing what had happened.

All that he got from Ziva was the sound of paper hitting the wood of the desk. He looked over, but Ziva's desk was empty, other then a whole pile of files that needed to be entered into the computer. Then again, Ziva's computer had been broken 'accidentally' when Ziva hit it yesterday in frustration. He sighed and left to go pick up Abby's morning Caf-Pow. Buying that, 3 coffees, and a green tea, he left for NCIS.

He put one coffee on his desk, one on McGee's, and the last coffee on Tony's. He then headed for the lab

**Third Person**

**Labby  
08:57**

Gibbs walked in to see a strange sight. Abby was wearing what Ziva had been the day before, and Ziva was wearing Abby's. "Abby." He said and they both turned around.

Gibbs handed 'Abby' the Caf-pow, and 'Ziva' the tea. They both thanked him and he left.

**Abby's POV**

As soon as Gibbs left, I tore the caf-pow out of Ziva's hands and replaced it with the green tea, "I can't drink that swill."

She nodded, "I find Caf-pow too caffeinated for my liking," she said, taking a sip of her tea.

We both sat down and started talking, "So what do I do if I get called on a case?" I asked worriedly. Who knows what would happen if I had to shoot a gun!

Ziva looked thoughtful, "I am not too sure. There is nothing planned for today and all we've been doing for the past few days so you should be all right. If you do get called out, make an excuse; ask to come join me down here… Now, what do I do if someone needs something tested?"

I got up and pulled 'Abby's guide to Labby for dummies' out and handed it to her. "If someone needs something to be tested, I'll try and stay down with you for the most of the day but if I'm not here, wait for them to leave and follow the step by step instructions."

She nodded, "Ok, sounds easy enough."

I smiled remembering her comment yesterday about 'Click a button, get a match, and get praised for it.' But didn't say anything.

**Ziva's POV**

Abby looked towards me, "I remember you saying something about interrogations last night. What happens if I get called to do on?"

I thought about it for a minute and remembered her quote last night, 'Like getting some one to tell you 'I did it' is really that hard.' She smiled, "Try to talk Gibbs out of it, if not, just go for it and try and get him to say I did it."

The phone rang and Abby went to answer it but I stopped her, "Remember, I am Abby now and you are Ziva."

Abby nodded and I picked it up, "Yes?" I asked.

"Hey Abs, send Ziva up here. She needs to finish typing the lab reports into the computer." Gibbs said and hung up.

I relayed the info to Abby, "All you need to do is go upstairs and type the reports into the database. They are finished on paper but just need typing up."

Abby nodded and left for upstairs.

I grabbed Abby's lab for dummies and started to read. I sighed; this was going to be a _long_ day.

**Abby's POV**

By time I arrived upstairs and sat at Ziva's…um, my desk, it was around 10:21. Honestly, I hadn't realized how long I had been down in the lab for.

I hit the start button and when it didn't start, I realized that Ziva must have broken it. I slid off the chair and crawled underneath the desk. Finally, around 11:00, I got it working again. I stood back up and brushed off my skirt.

Tony and Tim looked over to me, their eye's wide in shock. "Ziva?" Tim asked, "Why are you wearing Abby's clothes?"

"Cause they're cool!" I replied, sitting down. I started typing and looked down, missing the looks of surprise on their faces.

**Ziva's POV**

Agent Liam, from another team, dropped a bag of evidence onto the table and left. I pulled on a pair of gloves, and opened the bag. Inside, was a piece of plastic with a fingerprint on it, blood swabs, and a picture of a man that needed to be searched into the data base.

I pulled out the photo first, thinking that it would be easiest. I walked it over to the scanner and placed it in. After about 12 minutes, and 3 pages in 'Abby's lab for dummies' later, I finally was able to scan the photo and upload it to our database. Now all I have to do, is search it. Again, this time, it took me another 2 pages and 10 minutes, to start my search. I wiped my brow, who knew that something so seemingly simple, could be so hard?

**Abby's POV**

I picked up the last half of the papers and placed them into the filing cabinet. It had only taken me about an hour to finish typing up the case reports, so I went over to the web. Ziva's email was already up and just as I was about to close it, one email caught my eye. The sender was from Director David, and the title was "Metsada".

I gulped, I knew what that was. I opened the email and read it silently. When I had finished, I gasped audibly.

"Ziva, you ok?" Tony asked, looking at me, "Ziva?" he asked again when I didn't answer.

I then realized that I was Ziva now, not Abby, "Yeah, I'm ok." I said, looking back at my screen.

All of a sudden Gibbs' phone rang and he picked it up, "Yeah, ok… I'll send someone to get him." He hung up and turned to me and Tony, "David, DiNozzo, you two go pick up our suspect from 21 Ash Wood Court."

"On it boss!" Tony said, jumping up.

I grabbed my coat, and carefully picked up Ziva's spare weapon and placed it in its holster, then into my belt. I was about to ask Gibbs to put Tim in my place, but Tony grabbed my arm and hauled me into the elevator, all in a matter of seconds. Butterflies started in my stomach as I realized what was happening. I had to go catch I suspect! I was carrying a gun! I don't know what the heck I'm supposed to do!

As we arrive at the house, Tony pulls his weapon, and I try to follow his actions. My hands are shaking as I nervously hold the gun.

"Federal Agents! Open up!" Tony yells, waits, then kicks the door open. I follow him in and notice a man, fighting to open the dead bolt on the back door. Tony stops, points his gun and yells, "Freeze! Alex Duman you are under arrest! Put your hands up!"

Alex stops and throws his hands into the air. Tony throws me a pair of cuffs and motions for me to go and handcuff him. I re-holster Ziva's gun and move towards the man, pulling down his hands to cuff him.

I reach up to grab his hands, like they do in CSI, when Alex spins around and punches me in the face. I fall backwards and Tony rushes forwards, finishing cuffing him. We walk to the car and throw him in the back. Tony slams the door and turns to me, "Ziva!? How could you be so stupid!? He could've killed you!? What were you thinking!?" He yelled in fury.

"I um… I was…. You see…. Um, I'm sorry! I don't know!" I stuttered, looking down, ashamed.

"Be glad Gibbs isn't here! He would have head-slapped you all the way to Canada because of that! Get your head in the game!" He said, getting into the drivers seat. The drive back was silent until we reached NCIS HQ and I decided to speak up, "I'm sorry Tony! I really am."

He smiled slightly back, "I know. I should be sorry too, but it's your life were talking about! I just don't want you to die. It seemed to me like you knew nothing out there."

"Yeah, I don't know what you mean." I laughed as Tony pulled Alex from the back. I'm thinking that maybe Ziva was right, it's not that easy as I thought.

**Ziva's POV**

I groaned loudly as I fought with Major Mass Spec. I have been doing this for hours now! I can't figure it out! I already re-read the book, tried many different things, and spilt stuff all-over Abby's table.

All of a sudden, Abby walks in, with an ashamed face supporting a good sized bruise on her left cheek. "What happened to you?" I ask worriedly.

"I got called to get a suspect. I couldn't get out of it, so I went. I tried to cuff him, and he punched my face. When we got back, I had to conduct the interrogation. I never knew it was so hard to get someone to say they did it! Tony had to kick me out after a while… He asked me what happened to Ziva because I was out of it and Ziva wasn't. I wanted to tell him, but I didn't." Abby said, finally looking up at me. She looked around, "What happened in here!?" she said, noticing my frustrated state and the mess of her lab.

"I cannot do this job! It is crazy!" I said truthfully.

"So is yours. You know what, you were right, your life is crazy and hard. It's not simple! You have to learn how to fight, cuff a person properly, interrogate people, and your father wants you back at Mossad…"

"How did you know about that?" I ask, very surprised.

"I saw your email open. But anyways, I'm so sorry I doubted you yesterday and made fun of your life! I now know that I was soooo wrong! It's hard! I can't even live it for one day, but you have to live it every day!" She said, and I knew she wasn't lying.

"I am so sorry too! Your life if hard too! It is not just click a button and get praised, it's more then that! I am sorry too." I replied.

We both silent nodded, accepting each other's apologies.

For the rest of the night, Abby showed me what I did wrong. By time it was 20:00 we were lying on the floor, talking and laughing at our mistakes we had made today. Soon time flew by and the clock hit 24:00, and we both fell asleep.

**Next Day**

**08:00**

**Third Person**

Ziva opened her eyes and looked at the clock in Abby's lab. She yawned and stood up. Blinking a few times she looked down to see Abby sleeping on the floor… In Abby form! She looked herself over to find that she now was indeed in her own body. She reached down and shook Abby awake.

"What?" Abby said as stood up and opened her eyes. Her eyes opened widely, "ZIVA!" She screamed, also looking herself over and seeing that they were all back in their own bodies, "WERE BACK!"

"I know!" Ziva said back, and was soon engulfed in a huge Abby hug.

"Wait… do you think it was a dream?" Abby said looking around.

Ziva ran her hand over her face, feeling for the good sized bruise, which was still there, and then looked and pointed to the spill on the table, "I do not think it was."

Abby laughed and smiled, "I am NOT telling anyone about yesterday."

"Neither am I!" Ziva laughed back.

All of a sudden Gibbs walked in, "Ziva, what happened yesterday? Tony told me you were out of it."

"I was, but do not worry, I will not be today." Ziva replied with a short smile to Abby, who smiled back.

Gibbs just looked at the two, realizing that they were still in the same clothes as two days ago, "You two have been here all night? Go home, you deserve a break."

"Yes we do!" They both replied, heading straight for the door.

Gibbs just shrugged and Abby yelled over her shoulder, "See you tomorrow Gibbs!"

They arrived in the bullpen only to say goodbye to the guys, only to find them fighting, "There's no way you could live my life for one day!" McGee yelled.

"I so could! It's so simple McGemcity! Crazed girls over a book! I'd be in heaven!" Tony retorted.

"No! It's harder then your life, Goof off and do nothing!" Tim replied harshly.

Abby and Ziva just looked at each other, "Not Again!"

**The End**

* * *

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! Thanks!!!**


End file.
